Saved from the Darkness
by Madame Lapin
Summary: Spencer Reid remembered only the Darkness,until one day he is saved. He trusts one of his saviors, but will he be able to trust anyone else?*Not related to my other stories*Rated T for language. R&R plz!i got the idea from Nymphis Fluminis's story 'Healing!readi it, its good!
1. Chapter 1

The young boy was curled up in the Darkness, with his eyes clenched tight. He was terrified of the Darkness, and The Monster knew this. So, whenever the boy was bad, The Monster would throw him into the Darkness and wouldn't let him out, even when he pleaded and cried and banged on the door with his small fists.

The boy didn't cry anymore, he couldn't. He knew The Monster loved it, and he hated whatever they liked. So, he refused to cry or to plead or pound on the door, It never helped him anyway, so what was the point? All it gave him was more bruises.

Then, the child heard the door open. The blinding light shone on him, but he didn't open his eyes. He knew who it was, had the face registered as a nightmare in his mind. He use to stare openly at the scars, the burns, but now he doesn't. He has learned that when he does, the beatings just get so much worse.

"Well, look here. It's a boy." The Monster said, their onion-rank breath settling over the boy, making him gag.

"L-Leave me alone."He said, slowly opening his eyes.

That comment made The Monster go into a cold silence, their ice gray eyes going into slits, their talon like hands curling into fists. They stood up straighter, and their scarred mouth turned into a snarl.

"Don't you be so damned selfish boy."

And that was the only warning The Monster gave, before they started to beat the small child, battering him, not leaving a single inch on his body untouched.

_Pound, Pound, Pound_

The boy heard a noise, a loud pounding noise, like stomping. He heard different voices, all of them yelling, and thought _'Am I dying?'_

But then, the door burst open, after being shut by The Monster.

"Zoe Melody Miles, put your hands in the air!"

Zoe looked up, as did the boy, even though that was against the Rules. They saw an older man, about 44*, a blonde woman, about 30*, and a dark** man, about 33*, all holding guns, all pointing at the woman choking the child.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?"She screeched, holding the child in front of her as a shield.

"Ma'am, I am going to tell you one more time. Put down the boy, and put your hands into the air."The older man said.

The boy stared at the people in front of him. None of them seemed angry or disgusted, or at least, not at them. He wondered why, since he had never been given clothes. The Monster always said that babies didn't deserve clothes, that they were always dirty. He didn't say anything against her anymore, because she always punished him and threw him into the Darkness when he did.

"Never you stupid son of a bitch!"Zoe screamed, bringing a knife out of her pocket, her intent to kill the boy.

The child closed his eyes, and he heard a loud popping noise, and he fell. He opened his eyes and saw The Monsters glazed-over eyes staring right back at him.

He felt someone life him up, and he didn't fight because he felt so numb and the person was strong, he could feel it in the hands. He looked up, and saw it was the dark** man. Even though there was no hate or disgust in his eyes, the boy tensed his body. People's emotions changed so easily...

"Hey buddy, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."The man said, before turning his head to speak the the blond woman. "JJ, call an ambulance."

JJ nodded, and left the room. The boy looked back at the man holding him, and the man looked back. Neither said anything for a long, long time and the child begin to squirm under the man's watchful eyes. Was he going to do something or not?

"What's your name?"

The boy jumped at the new voice, and looked to see it had been the older man, who was frowning. The child shrank into the dark** man's chest, somehow trusting him already. He didn't know why, but he knew that this man wasn't going to hurt him.

"Hotch, ease up. The kid's probably terrified." The man said, glaring at Hotch before turning back to the small, shaking child who had curled into him, his eyes beginning to close.

_'Poor kid, must be going into shock. Saw someone die, and way too damn young. Looks like he hasn't gotten a good meal in days.' _The man thought.

"Hey buddy, can you do something for me?"He asked, continuing when he felt the boy boy nod, "What's your name? I'm Derek."

The boy looked up at Derek, and said only two words before falling asleep.

"Spencer Reid."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:hey, im back! Hope yall like this story**

**sorry I havnt updated recently. My computer hasnt been working and we just fixed it**

**R&R please, I wanna know if yall like this story**

***i dont know if those are their real ages, no flames plz**

****not being racist, sorry if you took it that way**

**Should I continue or just leave yall there?**


	2. Chapter 2

SSA Derek Morgan looked down at the sleeping child in his arms, who weighed way too damn little. He could hardly believe that the team had solved two cases in one day.

They had been sent to California to solve a case. Six boys had been kidnapped, starved, then sent back home. They were all between the age of four and seven. The only description that they gave was that a monster had taken them, or a fire-breathing dragon. Soon, JJ figured out that 'fire-breathing' most likely meant burns, and asked Garcia to find how many people in the small town had burns or fire in their history and to find how many had lost a child. She found 44 year old Zoe Melody Miles. Zoe had her only son, at the age 7, be taken away by Child Services, who had found out that the child was being abused at home. Shortly after that, she had been in her home when it caught on fire. One of her neighbors called 911 and she got out with second degree burns. The team believed that that was the trigger for her to begin kidnapping. They had thought that there was one child they couldn't find, thought it was because the child was dead. But now, Derek knew it wasn't true.

Spencer Reid had been kidnapped when he was four, and had been missing for three years, William Reid, his father, had filed a missing person's report three days later, stating that it wasn't unusual for Spencer to disappear from time to time. Of course the police didn't believe this, because of Spencer's age, and after a few interrogations with their neighbors, they came to the conclusion that Spencer was being abused at home. They arrested the father and convicted him to 12 years in prison. Diana Reid,a paranoid schizophrenic, had been deemed incapable to raise a child when Spencer was 3, and had been put in Bennington Sanitarium. The case had gone cold two years prior.

Until now.

"Derek, the ambulance is here." JJ said, entering the prison-like room.

Derek nodded, and left the room and went upstairs. He left the crowded house, full with trash and food. He went outside and immediately shielded Spencer from the sun and press, who had somehow already gotten word of this. Spencer did not need to deal with this.

"Derek, Hotch looks like he just saw a ghost. What's wrong?"Prentiss asked, taking off her bullet proof vest.

"Prentiss, we just found the missing Spencer Reid."Derek told her, showing her the young child.

Tears came into the profiler's eyes, and she put her hand to her mouth, before quickly taking off her FBI jacket and putting it on the small child. Not only did he need to be protected from the cold November air, he also need to feel protected when he woke up.

Derek smiled at her motherly instincts. Even though she didn't think so, Derek thought that Prentiss would make a great mom. She could deal with him and people said he was like an overgrown kid. But, she said that she had no plans to have kids in the future, unless she gets married.

Derek was brought out of his thoughts by JJ yelling at him, coming out of the house.

"Derek Morgan, you get that child in that ambulance now!"

"Yes mom."Derek said, quickly walking to the ambulance. No matter what, JJ was definitely the mom of the team.

"This the kid we are here for?"One of the EMTs asked.

"Yeah. Careful, he's asleep."Derek cautioned, passing Spencer as careful as he could, trying not to wake the child.

But, as soon as the child left Derek's arms, his eyes shot open and he let out an extremely loud wail.

"NO!Derek help!"Spencer screamed, struggling against the EMT's hold, pure fear on his face.

"Hey, kid calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."The EMT said, trying-unsuccessfully-to calm him down.

"Derek!Don't go!I'll be good, I promise!"Spencer pleaded, his little hands reaching for the older man.

"Whoa little buddy, it's okay. You aren't in trouble."Derek assured, taking Spencer from the EMT.

Spencer latched himself to him, shaking. He held the small child to him, sharing the same confused expression as the rest of the team and all of the EMTs. Usually kidnapped children that had been held for a long-length of time didn't want anyone to be near them, let alone touch them. And yet, Spencer was holding onto Derek like his life depended on it.

"Spencer, what's wrong? You aren't in trouble."Derek asked, looking at him.

But he didn't answer, he couldn't. He was crying too much. For the first time in two years, Spencer Reid was crying, and he couldn't stop. Derek couldn't leave! Spencer trusted him, and he saved him. That made him Spencer's savior, and saviors didn't leave. Mommy had told him that, and Mommy never lied.

"Spencer, tell me what's wrong buddy."

"D-Don't go Derek, please don't go."Spencer whispered, tears running down his cheeks, dropping his head on Derek's shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere. But you need to go with these people, okay?"Derek said, feeling Spencer shake his head.

"They might be like The M-Monster..."

"How about I go with you? I won't let them hurt you, I promise."Derek offered, completely understanding where the child was coming from. He hadn't wanted anyone near him after Carl Buford.

Spencer leaned back his head, looking Derek straight in the eyes. His brown eyes held a look in them, a look that was older then his years, something that never goes away.

"Pinkie promise? You can't break that."Spencer informed the adult, holding out his little finger.

"Pinkie promise."Derek said, wrapping his little finger around the little boy's finger.

After Spencer nodded, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, absolutely exhausted. Derek got in the back of the ambulance and held the boy as the doors closed.

The last thing Derek Morgan saw before the closed doors was Hotch's disapproving stare.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:hey!thank u all for yall's reviews. Yall dont know how much I love them :)**

**hope yall like this chapter!**

**MSA Readin is over!finally!Now on to MSA Math... :(**

**Should I continue or not?**


	3. Chapter 3

At the hospital, Spencer had another meltdown when the doctors tried to take him away from Derek. They spent ten minutes trying to calm him down, even tried to sedate him, but his body was convulsing uncontrollably and he began a full-on panic attack. The doctors finally gave in and allowed the FBI agent to come into the room.

As soon as Derek came in, Spencer jumped off the big bed and ran to him, holding his arms out and up, indicating he wanted to be picked up. Derek complied and held him. Spencer knew that no matter what, Derek wouldn't hurt him, because Derek was his savior, and saviors didn't harm people. That's why he trusted him so much:because saviors help.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to put the child back on the bed. We need to continue our medical examination and we will make you leave if you being here will prohibit us from doing that."The doctor said, frowning.

Spencer didn't really understand what a 'medical examination' or 'prohibit' meant, but he did understand that they would make Derek leave if he didn't do what the men with white coats said.

"Hey Spencer, you gotta go on the bed, okay?"Derek said, looking at the young boy.

"B-But they'll take you away!"He argued, holding on the the adult.

"I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Will you hold my hand?"

Derek looked at the doctor that had spoken earlier, and even though there was disapproval on his face, the doctor closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah buddy, I'll hold your hand."Derek said, putting Spencer on the bed.

Spencer grasped the older man's hand, and complied to what the men with white coats told him to do.

And never once did he loosen his hold on Derek's hand.

**A/N:hey!sorry on the short chapter, but hope yall like it! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>speakin on chapters...i know that some of my chapters are short or not long enough, but plz keep in mind that I write these chapters out whenever I can and I hate getting handcramps. <strong>

**Also, if any of you read my story Battered Angel, I will be puttin it up for "adpotion" or whatever it is on when someone else writes for it. I am completely stuck on it and can not think of how to continue for it. The details for how to adopt it will be put into the next A/N chapter of that story**

**Should I continue or just leave yall there? **


	4. Chapter 4

One hour later, the doctors finally finished their examination. Spencer fell asleep immediately, his cotton blue and khaki shorts from the hospital hanging loosely on his body. Derek was still sitting next to the bed, continuing to hold the boy's hand, while Spencer sucked his other thumb. He looked like a very, _very_ sick little boy, which of course he was.

_'Who the hell in their right mind would do this? Starve and beat a child, especially someone as small as Spencer?'_ Derek thought, watching as the child slept.

"Agent? May I have a word?"Derek looked up and saw the doctor had spoken. The FBI agent nodded, not getting up from the chair.

"My examination has concluded, and I found that the last time the bo-"

"Spencer."

"Excuse me?"The doctor asked, looking up from his clipboard.

"His name is Spencer."

"Okay..."The doctor said, giving him a weird look before going back to his clipboard. "I have deduced that the last time Spencer ate was about two weeks ago. He has also had many broken bones that haven't healed correctly. And he will need to have a _very_ healthy diet if he is to catch up with to other children his age, physically at least."The doctor informed the FBI agent.

Derek nodded and looked back at Spencer, who had curled into a ball, still holding Derek's hand, still sucking his thumb. Derek smiled, and he didn't know why. Maybe it was the relief of saving a missing child just in time. Or maybe it was that thing his mama had always said about how there was just something about seeing young children sleeping, seeing no tension or worry, that made people feel giddy. Who knew? Whatever it was, Derek wasn't complaining.

But, Derek's smile soon faded when he saw the panic on Spencer's face, the child's eyes wide open.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:hey!hope yall like this chapter!**

**Finally done with the MSA! time to relax :)**

**again, sorry for the short chapter**

**Should I continue this or just leave yall there?**


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer's eyes slowly began to open. He didn't feel tired anymore, and he didn't really remember where he was. The light was so _bright_ and the pillow was lumpy, and the blanket was stiff. The only thing that was comfortable and familiar was Derek holding his hand. So, Spencer closed his eyes and continued to suck his thumb. He never had been able to stop that habit.

Soon though, Spencer felt that someone was watching him, and it wasn't Derek. This person felt too...different and disapproving, like they didn't like what they were seeing. Spencer reopened his eyes eyes and looked around.

At the door stood Aaron Hotchner.

The scary man was staring at him and Derek, a frown seeming to be permanently stuck on his face. Spencer shrank back from Hotch's gaze, holding Derek's hand tightly.

"What's wrong Spencer?" Derek asked, looking towards the door when the small boy pointed at Hotch.

"Hotch?"Derek asked, looking at the Unit Chief.

"Morgan, can I speak with you alone?"Hotch asked.

Spencer tightened his hold on Derek's hand. He didn't trust the scary man, not one bit. He didn't want him anywhere near Derek. The scary man might take him away, and leave Spencer alone. He didn't want to be alone anymore...

"P-Please, please don't take Derek away."Spencer said, staring into the scary man's eyes.

The adult and child stared at each other, neither willing to admit defeat. Soon though, Hotch found himself needing to blink. He held on for as long as he could, because he didn't want to lose to a child and have Morgan never let him live it down, but soon he blinked.

"Hotch, say what you are gonna say. I'm not going anywhere."Derek said, amazement clear in his voice. Never had anyone seen Aaron Hotchner lose at a staring contest, or even blink for that matter.

_'Damn...Spencer's good.'_Derek thought.

"Morgan, the case is over. We will be going home tomorrow."

Spencer froze, not wanting to believe what he just heard. The scary man was taking Derek away! But, but Derek couldn't leave! He promised he wouldn't in the big car, he pinkie promised! Panic set into the boy and he suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Whoa Spencer, buddy calm down. You gotta breathe."Derek said.

But he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't breathe. The scary man was going to take Derek away, he was going to be alone, alone in the Darkness...

All of a sudden, the doors burst open and the men with white coats ran in, surrounding the bed, pushing the two FBI agents out of the room.

_'No Derek!'_ Spencer thought before he passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:hey!**

**Oh no wat the hell hav I done now? Idk, my muse seems 2 hav been havin sme fun while im asleep...**

**Should I continue or just leave yall there?**


	6. Chapter 6

Derek helplessly watched as the doctors got oxygen into Spencer's lungs before being pushed out of the room by one of the nurses. The young child had begun to hyperventilate after Hotch mentioned that the team was leaving the next day. Derek knew that the only people could help Spencer at that moment was the doctors, but that didn't stop him from feeling _very_ protective of his boy.

_'Wait a second: my boy? When did Spencer become my boy?'_Derek wondered.

"Sir? I need to tell you something that concerns Spencer Reid. The nurse said, looking at the menacing men in front of her.

"Yes, what's wrong?"The FBI agent asked, looking down at the short woman.

"W-Well, with his father in prison and his mother incapable to take care of a child, and with no other family members, I thought you might want to know that Spencer will be going into foster care. Now..."

The nurse continued to speak, but Derek wasn't listening. He was stuck on the fact that Spencer might go into foster care. No, that couldn't happen, not to his boy. He would get lost in the system, just like hundreds of other children, and would have countless panic attacks with so many people. But, what could he do?

"I'll take him in."

Hotch and the nurse stared at the agent, shock on their faces. And if Derek was being honest with himself, there was shock on his face as well. Where the hell had that come from? Derek had never considered having a kid, adopted or not. He was rarely home, and when he was he was renovating one of his houses or had women over. Not really the best living space for a 7 year old.

But, the more Derek thought about it, the more he liked the idea. At least, if he took in the young boy, he would know that he was safe and wasn't being hurt in any way. And when he was on a case he could have either Garcia or his mama watch him. Both women would love that. And Spencer already trusted him.

"Morgan, what did you say?"Hotch asked, staring at his subordinate.

"I am going to take Spencer in, Hotch. He is going to be my adopted son, and if you don't like, fire me. I don't care, I'll find a new job in the FBI or somewhere else. I know you think I'm getting too close, but Spencer trusts me and he doesn't want me to abandon him. That's what matters.

Derek turned away from his Unit chief, who looked very, _very_ surprised, to the equally shocked nurse standing in front of him, holding the release forms.

"Where do I sign?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:hey!hope yall like this chapter!**

**Only one more week til Glee! I cnt wait! And I hear we r going to meet Cooper, Blaine's brother! I just hope Quinn is ok**

**Should I continue or just leave yall there?**


	7. Chapter 7

One hour later, Spencer opened his eyes, and he looked around the room. Tears began to pool in his eyes when he saw that he was all alone. Derek was gone, had probably left with the scary man so the men with white coats could punish him. Because he had been bad. Spencer began to think of all the things they would do to him-The Darkness, beating him, _hurting_ him- and began to cry, though he tried to be quiet about it. Crying loudly might be against the Rules here too.

Then, Spencer heard the door open. He fearfully looked up, and saw it was Derek.

"D-D-Derek!"Spencer sobbed, reaching for his Savior.

"Whoa, whoa Spencer. What happened, why are you crying?"Derek asked, clearly shocked by the child's tears, walking over to the bed, holding Spencer's hand.

But that wasn't enough contact for him. Spencer got up and climbed onto Derek, holding onto him and crying.

"Buddy, you gotta tell me what's wrong."

"Y-Y-You were gone! Y-You left, a-and y-you promised you wouldn't leave!"Spencer wailed.

Derek felt confused by the little boy, but then he understood. To the small child, it had looked like he had left. The poor boy was probably absolutely terrified of being abandoned.

"Oh Spencer, I'm sorry. I just had to take care of some stuff. But, I have something that might make up for it."Derek said, rubbing Spencer's back.

"W-What?"Spencer asked, beginning to calm down.

"You are gonna come live with me. I'm gonna adopt you."Derek said, smiling.

"Really? I get to live with you?"Spencer asked, looking up at the older man.

"Really."

Spencer smiled, and he hugged Derek tight. Even though he didn't know what 'adopt' meant, or really anything in this place, he understood one thing. He understood that he was going to live with his Savior. No one, not even the scary man, could take this away from him, could take him away, because Derek would show up and beat them up, just like a superhero. That was what mattered, that he would never be alone again.

No matter what, no one was taking Spencer away again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:hey!hope yall like this chapter!**

**Oh. Sweet. GaGa...The glee episode was...was...there's no word to describe how awesome it was!**

**I love how we are starting to meet Blaine's family. Maybe we'll meet the infamous Mr. Anderson...?**

**Should I continue or just leave yall there?**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, while the more economic choice would have been to fly on the jet with the rest of the team, Derek decided that he and Spencer would drive to Virginia. Partly because he wanted Spencer to see the place where he had been born-Las Vegas-and other places he had missed out on, but also because Derek knew that, subconsciously, Spencer was still on alert. He always needed to know he could get out of a situation, which wasn't possible when you are in the air, thousands of feet above the ground.

And what Spencer was feeling was completely understanding. After being abused by is father until he was four, then being abducted for three years with no way to escape from either one of them, Derek would be worried if Spencer didn't feel this way.

And that is how the duo found themselves on the open road, with Derek driving and Spencer in the passenger seat. The adult had put him in the back-with a child's seat of course-and had turned around for a minute to grab his bags. When he turned around, he found that the child had somehow unbuckled himself and the seat, had climbed over the console, and had buckled both him and the seat in the passenger side. And all without making any noise or hurting himself.

_'I better make sure this kid is in my sights all the time.'_Derek thought, before getting in the car.

"Okay, there are some rules while we are in the car. Nothing major," Derek quickly said, seeing Spencer begin to tense up, "just three you need to follow."

"O-Okay."The child said, still feeling a little scared.

"1. No monkeying around. 2. No yelling. 3. You need to always tell me the truth."

Spencer smiled, knowing that these Rules had been especially made for him. And there were easy to follow! Just like with everything Derek told him to do, he knew that he would do it.

"Okay Derek,"Spencer promised, "I promise I'll follow the rules."

"Good. Now, let's get home!"Derek said, smiling at the boy.

Spencer smiled back, and looked out the window as the FBI agent drove away from the big building. He watched as the people walked and talked amongst themselves, and he knew this would be the most funnest thing ever.

_-One hour later-_

He had never been so bored in his life.

Sure, the scenery was beautiful at first, with all the trees and the sun, but a person can only watch the same thing over and over again. And he didn't want to interrupt Derek from driving, since he assumed that was what monkeying around meant, so he just sat there. He even tried to fall asleep, but he wasn't tired and all the attempts had just made him cranky. And he was getting hungry.

"Hey Spence, you okay? You've been really quiet over there." Derek said, watching the road.

"M'fine."Spencer mumbled.

"You sure? Are you hungry? 'Cause I know I am." Derek offered, looking at the child next to him.

At the mere mention of food, Spencer's stomach growled _very_ loudly. Derek chuckled when he saw Spencer staring at his stomach with amazement. Spencer looked like he had never heard his stomach growl before.

"So, I guess that's a yes?"Derek chuckled, pulling into a Denny's parking lot.

Spencer nodded, staring at the store next to the restaurant. The sign read 'GameStop' and he was intrigued.

"Derek? Can we go in there?"The boy asked, pointing at the store.

"Umm... Sure, after we eat."Derek said, secretly wanting to go in the store himself. No matter how old you get, you never stop wanting to play video games.

Spencer smiled, and begun bouncing in his seat with excitement and he almost dragged his foster dad into Denny's so he could eat and go into GameStop.

Once they entered the restaurant, Derek had Spencer sit on one of the cushioned seats while he talked with the waiter to get their table. Spencer climbed up and stared out of the window while he waited, and then climbed right back down when Derek called him. He ran to the adult and lifted his arms, indicating he wanted to be picked up. Derek complied, and walking over to their table, sitting down and placing Spencer next to him. The two ordered-Derek getting a cheeseburger and a root beer and getting Spencer getting a child's pizza and a root beer-and both enjoyed their meal. Spencer waited for Derek to pay and once he did, it was off to GameStop!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:hey!hope yall like this chapter!**

**And the glee episode...it was hilarious! It was just awesome. I can't wait til next week!**

**Should I continue or just leave yall there?**


	9. Chapter 9

Once they entered the store, Derek swore that Spencer's eyes literally grew as big as saucers. He had to remind himself that the small boy had never been in a store like this, so it wasn't surprising when Spencer just stood in the same spot. Only when Derek began to look at the games did Spencer's inner child come out. He ran to the section holding Nintendo DS games. After a few minutes, Derek felt a tugging on his left pant leg.

"Hm? Find something Spence?"Derek asked, looking down at the child holding a box containing a Nintendo 3DS.

"Please, Derek, please?"Spencer plead, clutching the game device to his chest.

"You really, really want it?"Derek asked, somehow keeping his stern expression when Spencer nodded quickly.

"OK. Now, let's pick you out some games."The adult said, smiling at the look of pure glee on the child's face.

"Thank you!"Spencer said, hugging the adult before running back to the assortment of games.

Derek chuckled as he followed the excited boy over to the desired area. He helped him pick out some learning games(and was amazed by how many there was) and he got him a Pokemon Explorers of Sky and a Nintendogs game because Spencer gave him the best puppy dog look.

Once at the register though, Spencer's attitude did a complete 180. He put the games and box on the counter, looked up at the woman behind the register, and went completely pale. He gripped Derek's hand and hid behind the older man, trembling. It was like a trance almost because he didn't answer Derek at all, just kept trembling and his eyes staring off in the distance.

Derek soon realized what was going on. He quickly paid for the items and took Spencer back to the car. He strapped the boy in and sat there.

The two sat in silence for a very long time, neither doing anything until Spencer stopped shaking. But, that didn't mean that he wasn't scared. He knew that the woman in the store wouldn't hurt him, the statistics were incredibly low that that would happen, but the second he saw her, it was like he was back with The Monster. And it was like Derek wasn't there, but it wasn't Dark.

"Spencer-"

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to! P-P-Please don't take it away!"Spencer interrupted, clutching the GameStop bag to his chest.

"Spencer, you gotta understand that right now, if you do something by accident or didn't mean to do it, I'm not going to punish you. You are just beginning to really experience the world. Of course you are going to get scared ever once in a while. It's natural. So, stop worrying about it."

"Promise?"The child said, holding out his little finger.

"Promise."Derek said, wrapping his little finger around the Spencer's.

"You okay now?"Derek asked, seeing the boy nod determinedly. "Okay. Now how about we get started on those games?"He asked, already opening the Nintendo 3DS box.

Smiling at the boy's excited "Yeah!", the older man helped Spencer customize the game device. After choosing a game that would help with reading and grammar, Derek began to drive. After an hour into the drive, Derek looked over to see Spencer was asleep, still holding the DS, the battery light glowing red. At the next stop, he plugged the device into the car charger, knowing the child would be devastated if the device's battery died.

After he did that, his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, he saw it was the woman that terrified him more then Penelope Garcia.

"Hey Mama."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:hey!hope yall like this chapter.**

**I felt so bad for Blaine in last night's Glee episode...i almost started cryin :(**

**BTW, I will begin to post every Wednesday. Ill give you warning if ill be unable to do that.**

**Should I continue or just leave yall there?**


	10. Chapter 10

"_Derek Anthony Morgan, I just got a call from Agent Hotchner. Is is true that you have some vacation time? And that I may have a grandson?"_ Fran Morgan immediately asked her son, bypassing the greetings.

"Umm..I don't know about the vacation time, but I have taken in a foster kid." Derek said, holding his phone away from his ears when his Mom squealed with delight.

"_I'm finally a grandmama! Tell me everything about him! What are his favorite things? When's his birthday? How-"_

"Mama!"Derek cut in, "I need you to breathe, okay? Now, I need to tell you about Spencer, and you can't interrupt."

"_Okay Derek."_The older woman said, knowing from her son's serious tone that this was very important.

The young man then proceeded to tell his mother the entire sad story of Spencer Reid. His mother kept her promise, and didn't interrupt her son until he finished. And once the FBI agent did finish, the only sounds were Fran's staggered breaths, making it obvious she was silently crying. And he was as well Derek noticed.

"_That poor boy...who in their right mind would do such a horrible thing?"_

"I don't know Mama, I really don't. Look, how about me and Spencer come up there? We are driving to Virginia from California, and I'd love for him to meet you guys."

"_I'd love that! I'll tell Sara and Desiree, they miss you a lot!"_

"Good, I'll make sure we make a detour to Chicago. Now, it's late and Spencer's asleep. I'll call you tomorrow."

After the two said good night, Derek hung up. He drove for another hour before he saw a motel. He pulled in and signed in for a night. He picked up Spencer-and didn't wake him up-and grabbed their bags. He unlocked the door to their room and didn't bother turning on the lights, instead just placing Spencer on the bed and lying down on the other bed, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:hey!hope yall like this one!**

**And yes, I know its short**

**A shout-out to Nympha Fluminis:****im so sorry!i thought I gave you credit! Yes I have read your story Healing(loved it, can't wait for more!) and yes that's where I got the idea for this story. Im very sorry I didn't give you credit! Please forgive me?**

**Should I continue or just leave yall there?**


	11. Chapter 11

_Opening my eyes, I saw The Monster glaring at me, hate and disgust evident in her eyes. She was disgusted because I was naked, and that was her fault. The Monster refused to give me even a blanket, and then acted like I wanted it, which I didn't. I hated it, mainly for my dignity, but also because there was nothing I could do to stop her from touching me. I hate being at her will._

_Reaching back, I saw her grab an object. It was a belt. Me body went rigid. She grinned. She loved me being afraid. I hated what she loved. I knew she would find out eventually, and that she would kill me. I never spoke. I always followed the Rules, but she never said what they were. She would only beat and starve me._

_The Monster reared back her arm, and snapped back, the belt slapping me he hard against my back. I screamed. It hurts so bad..._

_I hear someone, they are shouting my name._

"_Spencer! Come on buddy, wake up!"_

Spencer opened his eyes to see a shadow over him. He began to panic, until the voice registered in his mind, and he realized it was Derek. The boy stared up at the man for a few seconds, before he flung himself at the older man, shaking.

Derek held the boy close, shaking as well. He had been abruptly woken by the boy's bloodcurdling scream. He had looked over to see Spencer in the midst of a nightmare, seeming to be fighting an invisible force. The FBI agent immediately got out of bed and woke up Spencer.

"D-Derek?"

"Yeah buddy, I'm here. It's okay."Derek comforted the child.

"C-Can you turn on the light?"Spencer asked, holding onto the adult.

Derek nodded, and turned on the lamp next to the bed. Then, he got up-holding the underweight child-and flipped the light switch on. Light flooded the room, and Spencer saw that there was no Monster, waiting to attack. He was able to take a deep breath, and finally stopped shaking. He looked up at the man holding him, who looked as scared as he was.

"Derek, what's wrong? Why are you scared?"Spencer asked, unsuccessfully trying to stifle a yawn.

"Don't worry about it Spencer. Come on, let's get you to bed."Derek said, putting Spencer down on the mattress and begun to turn around, but was stopped by a fist holding his shirt.

"C-Can I sleep with you tonight?Please?"

"Sure Spence."

After both of them settled in the bed and the lights were turned off-except for the bathroom light, at Spencer's insistence-, they both fell asleep.

And no nightmares visited them for the whole night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:hey!hope yall like this one!**

**I'm so sorry for the delay!this has been a really busy week!please forgive me?**

**Tuesday's episode of Glee...was awesome!FINALLY, we see Blaine without his hair gel! :)**

**Should I continue or just leave yall there?**


	12. Chapter 12

Waking up, Derek Morgan grudgingly opened his eyes, hearing his alarm ring. He had forgotten to turn it off the night before. Looking over to the window, he saw Spencer just standing there, watching the sun rise. He walked over to the small boy, and stared as the sun rose as well.

Bright yellow and orange showed, mixing with deep purple and blues, making the sky a beautiful masterpiece. But what really struck Derek was the silent tears falling from Spencer's chestnut brown eyes.

"Spence, you okay?"Derek asked, continuing when the child nodded, "Then, why are you crying?"

"It-it's so pretty...I've never seen it before..."Spencer whispered.

"Yeah, it really is pretty..."Derek replied.

"Is it like this every day? I mean, I know that the Earth is revolving around the sun all the time, and that it takes approximately 365 days for it to fully revolve around the sun, but is it like this every day?"He asked, looking up at the shocked adult.

"Uhh...Yeah, it's like this every day."The FBI agent said, his mind still wrapping around the fact that Spencer knew about the Earth revolving. Not a lot of kids knew that until 5th grade.

"Cool..."

Derek nodded, starting to realize that the woman who had kidnapped Spencer had probably said it or he heard it on TV somewhere. That made the most sense to him.

_'Still..I will have to make sure he gets into the right class once we get to Quantico.'_ He thought, before turning around and reaching for his bag, pulling out a shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Derek?"

"Yeah bud?"

"What am I going to wear?"

"Umm...how about you wear what you're wearing now, and then once we find a thrift store, we'll get you some more clothes?"

"Okay."

That was the last the two spoke for about an hour, while Derek showered and got dressed and put his clothes from the day before-and the day before that-back in his bag-in a plastic bag of course-, and Spencer played on his Nintendo 3DS. After Derek cooked them up some eggs-finding that Spencer really loved scrambled eggs-the two gave the key back to the owner of the motel and got in the car and hit the road.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:hey!did yall miss me?**

**Im so sorry about the late chapter.i was sick a couple weeks back and then I had a busy week after that. And ill be havin another busy week this week.**

**I really, really hate this chapter, or at least the ending. it's so awkward... :(**

**Shall I continue or just leave yall there?**


	13. Chapter 13

After three days of driving-without stopping in Las Vegas, just driving through, Derek decided that(after he talked with Diana Reid's doctors)the visit would be too stressful for the mother and son-the FBI agent and his foster son arrived in Chicago, because when your mother calls you for three days straight, wondering when you are coming, you have to go to her before she gets you. And Derek Morgan would rather not face Fran Morgan's rage.

Looking at the sleeping child in the passenger seat, Derek was amazed by how much Spencer had progressed since the impromptu rescue. He was gaining weight-he was still about 35 pounds underweight though, Derek had learned from a Patient First doctor the day before-, he was opening more and more about what had happened to him-with Zoe and his father-,and he was showing more of a social side. Spencer was still hiding himself behind the adult whenever someone(most of them female)greeted him, but he would shyly wave at them, making the woman exclaim on how cute he was.

But the only thing that really shocked Derek was Spencer's intelligence. The child seemed to know more and more then the adult did every day. Why, just two days prior, Spencer informed him that men are more inclined to help a woman in red than in any other color. When the adult asked why, he got this response.

"Because when before the human race evolved and we were still baboons, the female's rear turns red during mating season. This intense instinct is still in present males today."

Remembering that as he parked outside his mother's house, he looked at Spencer, who was beginning to wake up. Derek smiled softly, while still wondering how much information that little head carried.

"Hey buddy. We are here."

"Hmm...?"Spencer mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"We are at my mother's, you know, the woman I told you about?We are at her house. C'mon."The FBI agent said, picking up the small child and their bags, and went to the front door. He didn't even have to knock on the door before it opened to show a very ecstatic Fran Morgan.

"Hello boys! You finally made it! You must be Spencer! I am your grandmama, though you can just call me 'granny' or 'grandma' if you want. Let's get you settled in. Sorry about the lack of light, but there's a power outage, so we have to go by flashlights."

Before they could enter the dark house though, Spencer stared into it, paled, and fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:hey!did yall miss me?**

**ik this is short, but know i also really hate this chapter, so don't flame me, plz.**

**and i have the next two chapters written, and now im gonna type them up now :)**

**and that whole'woman in red' thing is true. look it up**

**Should i continue or just leave yall there?**


	14. Chapter 14

Opening his eyes, Spencer saw that he was lying in a bed-which was a lot softer than the hospital bed-and that the room was decorated with a light green color, and sand-colored wood floors. The room was completely furnished, and there was different stuffed animals, all of them different sizes and colors.

A soft knock came, followed by Derek and a light-skinned woman who was carrying a plate of grilled cheese and tomato soup.

"Hey Spencer, how are you feeling?"Derek asked, sitting on the dark blue bedspread, quickly checking the boy's temperature.

"Fine. Who is that?"The boy asked, looking at the woman.

"This is my momma Spence. She's your grandma. She won't hurt you or me. You hungry?"The adult male asked, continuing when the child nodded, "Mom?"

Grandma nodded, coming over and putting the plate in front of Spencer.

"Hi honey. Derek mentioned that you like grilled cheese and tomato soup. So, that's what I made. It's also the best thing to eat when you're sick."

Spencer nodded, knowing that even though chicken soup was traditional when someone was sick grilled cheese was definitely the best, reaching out and taking a piece of the sandwich and eating it.

After he finished it, Grandma took the plate and tucked him in, his eyes already beginning to droop, the drowsiness from the medicine mixed into the soup. As he fell asleep, he felt himself be given a stuffed monkey. Slightly smiling, he burrowed into the warm blankets and muttered a "G'night" before sleep over took him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:hey again!sorry for the super super short chapter!REALLY sorry! No flames plz!**

**Hope yall like it and the next chapter too! **

**Should I continue or just leave yall there?**


	15. Chapter 15

Sitting down at the kitchen table-which was covered with candles-, Fran listened to her children talk about how their day had been and the-hopefully-new addition to their family, Spencer Reid.

From what Derek had told her, the boy's sad life had been one tragedy after another. All of his grandparents had passed the year he was born, his father, William Reid, began to abuse him at age three-the same year his mother had been placed in the Bennington Sanitarium for her schizophrenia-. A year after that he had been abducted from a grocery store by Zoe Melody Miles, when the cameras had been on the fritz. His father didn't even notice until three days later after the fact. He had been kept in a basement for the next three years, undergoing abuse and starvation. And if all of this wasn't bad enough, after he had been finally rescued, his aunt and uncle-who had been placed as his legal guardians-told police(who had to show the couple a picture of the boy to remind them)that he could be put up for adoption, saying that they didn't want any kids. And now he had a fever. The poor boy just couldn't seem to catch a break.

Fran didn't know what her family was going to do to help him, but whatever it was-therapy, medication, whatever-she knew they could get through it. After her late husband's sudden death, Derek's rebellious phase, that disgusting pig Carl Buford and Sydney coming home, it felt like they could get through anything.

Thinking back to lunch time though, the was Spencer was so...reserved, so quiet. It seemed to her that the child had learned not to let people in, learned how to know that he couldn't trust everyone. And while that was a necessary ability for when he was older, learning it makes him truly lose his childhood innocence, at the young age of seven. Fran hoped that the boy would learn it's okay to open his heart to love he should be shown.

Just then, a spine tingling scream came from upstairs. Before she could turn around, Derek shot out of his seat, ran up the stairs and ran to Spencer's room. Sara, Desiree and Fran soon joined him to see Spencer was drenched in sweat and was fighting against Derek's holds, the adult repeating soothing words. At that moment Fran had only one thought.

_'This is going to be one long journey'_

**A/N:bonjour!hope yall like this one!**

**Wow...3 chaptires en un seul jour**

**and no, I havnt magically learned how to speak/write French.i am just using the wonderful Google Translate :)**

**Dois-je continuer ou tout simplenment vous laisser there?(don't know how to accent words on a keyboard :/) **


	16. Chapter 16

As Fran Morgan watched her son try to calm Spencer down, she wondered what had frightened him. She was certain that Sara, Desiree, Derek and her were being qui-

_Boom_

All of the adults jumped at the sudden boom of thunder, while Spencer just curled into a tight ball, quietly whimpering with fright. That is when she figured out what had scared the boy.

"Derek, I think I know what's wrong."The mother said, walking towards the bed.

"What?"The FBI agent asked, looking up.

"Derek, let me see him?"She asked him, holding out her arms, watching her son hesitantly give the child to her. Fran understood why her son was so hesitant. Spencer hadn't exactly welcomed her when they first met, and even now he was tense, as if he was expecting to be hit at any moment.

"Spencer? Open your eyes honey. It's okay."Fran said, sitting down in a rocking chair, smiling softly when the tiny boy slowly opened his eyes, quickly shutting them when another thunder boomed. Seeing this, a lullaby she had sung to Sara when she was a child and her mother had sung to her popped into her head, and she began to sing quietly.

"_Little child, Be not afraid._

_The rain pounds hard against the glass, like an unwanted stranger._

_There is no danger._

_I am here tonight."_

Smiling when Spencer stopped trembling and slowly opened his eyes, Fran continued.

"_Little child, Be not afraid_

_The thunder explodes and lightning flash_

_Illuminates your tear-stained face._

_I am here tonight."_

The room was silent, save for the thunder and lightning, as the grandmother continued to sing.

"_And someday you'll know, that nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land,_

_And forests and sand,_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning."_

Sara joined her mother as she began to sing the next verse, and watched as Spencer began to sleep.

"_Little child, Be not afraid_

_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon._

_And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams._

_I am here tonight._

_And someday you'll know, that nature is so_

_That this same rain that draws you near me,_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning."_

Fran then leaned in close to Spencer, as if she was telling him a secret.

"_For you know, once even I was a little child,_

_And I was afraid,_

_But a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears,_

_Trade sweet sleep the fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight._

_And now I am grown, and these years have shown_

_Rain's apart of how life goes_

_But now it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you and wait_

_'Til your frightened eyes do close_

_And someday you'll know, that nature is so_

_That this same rain that draws you near me_

_Hits rivers and land_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see, in the morning._

_Everything's fine in the morning._

_The rain will be gone in the morning._

_But I'll still be here in the morning."_

Looking down at the now asleep child, Fran slowly stood up and went over to the bed, carefully laying him down and covering him with his blanket, before turning to her son.

"That's how you calm down a child with a fear of thunder storms."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:hey!hope yall like this one!**

**The lullaby Fran sang is titled "Lullaby for a Stormy Night" by Vienna Teng. You can find it on YouTube.**

**And if you do, here's somethin the song at the beginnin, open another tab and type in www. rainymood .com(without spaces) , then play it. It's awesome! :)**

**And someone asked why they are still carryin around Spencer since he's 7. The reason is because he basically stopped growin at about age 4, with the whole malnourishment and all, so he is still at about the weight and height he was when he was kidnapped. That is also why there is a rocking chair, because Fran wanted to put one and to rock him to sleep :)**

**Dois-je continuer ou tout simplement vous lais****sier there? **


	17. Chapter 17

Waking up, Spencer sat up, relieved that the booming sound from earlier was gone, and that the light was on.

Hearing voices from downstairs, he debated on whether he wanted to stay here in the warm, soft bed with all of these stuffed animals, or get out of bed and see what was going on downstairs. His answer was quickly decided when he heard his stomach growl. A very loud growl.

Slowly crawling out of bed, Spencer shivered when his feet touched the cold ground. Clutching the stuffed monkey tightly, he left the room and, after a quick stop to the bathroom, slowly descended down the stairs, stopping when he was able to see what was happening through the railing of the stairs.

He saw Derek sitting at a table next to two woman, while an older woman-Grandma he remembered-was serving them what looked like breakfast, before sitting down to eat.

"Derek, when will Spencer wake up?"The woman to the man's left asked.

"I don't know Sara. Usually he's up early to watch the sun rise, but he had a rough night. Don't worry, you'll get to talk to him."Derek said.

Sara nodded, and they continued to eat. Spencer watched them as he came down the stairs, being careful not to make a noise, so no one would notice him.

On the last step though, there was a loud creak, and the boy froze, as did everyone in the dining room. It seemed like an eternity to the small child before he saw his savior walk over to him and simply held his arms open. Spencer jumped into them and held onto the man, keeping his head hidden in Derek's shoulder, even when they entered the dining room. The adult put him down at the table, before reclaiming his seat.

"Hi Spencer. How did you sleep?"Grandma asked, smiling kindly.

"Okay."The child mumbled, still not completely comfortable around anyone except Derek, who gently squeezed his hand.

"You hungry Spence?"

Spencer nodded, looking at the plate of bacon. Derek smiled, and loaded the boy's plate. Feeling eyes on him, the child looked up and saw Grandma and the other two woman staring at him, smiling.

"Buddy, what's wrong? Why aren't you eating?"Derek whispered.

"T-They're staring at me."

"It's okay. Just go ahead and eat."With that, Derek turned back to his plate and ate his breakfast.

Turning back to his own plate, Spencer picked up at piece of bacon and took a bite out of it.

And moaned at how good it was.

"Do you like it Spencer?"Grandma asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Please, call me Grandma honey."

"Okay."Spencer said, looking at the other two woman.

"Hi Spencer. I'm your Aunt Sara."Aunt Sara said.

"And I'm your Auntie Desiree."Auntie Desiree said.

Spencer nodded, and an awkward silence fell onto the table. The only sounds were the silverware against the plates.

"I almost forgot. Derek Morgan, why did it have to be your boss and not you telling me about your vacation?"Grandma asked, raising an eyebrow at her son.

With that the family delve into a humorous conversation, with Derek trying to explain and Aunt Sara and Auntie Desiree were teasing him. Spencer was included of course, and he had to admit, it was fun.

Maybe he could let more people in, and not just depend on only Derek.

Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:hey!hope yall like this chapter.**

**Ik its been a while, but im havin really bad writer's black nowadays.**

**Btw, I now hav an account of Fictionpress, using the same name and I have a story there. Please check it out and tell me what you think.**

**A person under the name Guest reviewed my story and said that they hated my 'Should I continue or just leave yall there?' that I put at the end of my A/Ns. Does anyone else hate those? Please tell me and i'll stop. I'm sorry if I hav annoyed you with those. I'll leave it out of this chapter. Also tell me if you dont like anythin else in my story/stories. Thank you**

**Te voir la prochaine fois. Lire la suite**


	18. Chapter 18

The next few days seemed to fly by to Spencer. They were filled with getting to know Derek's family, fun games, and food. The sweet, delicious food the Grandma made out of simple ingredients. They even let him go on the swing set at the nearby playground and taught him how to ride a bike. If he didn't know better, Spencer might have thought it was all a dream.

Sometimes though, he was sure it was a dream, that he was still in the Darkness and everything was just his imagination. It wouldn't have been the first time it had happened. Countless times someone would save him and promise to always take care of him and love him. But, then he would wake up, and he was still in that hell.

Then something would happen with Derek and his family that he had never imagined would happen. Like when Spencer had been running from Derek-who had insane tickling abilities-and he ran into a picture of Derek's father. Spencer had been sure Grandma and Derek would yell and punish him. But they didn't. Grandma just put a bandage on his leg where he had accidentally cut himself on the glass, while Aunt Sara cleaned up the glass and Derek replaced the picture frame.

Or when they all went to the carnival, he and Auntie Desiree went on the giant Ferris Wheel. Spencer was scared they would fall, but Auntie Desiree just held his hand and pinkie-promised they wouldn't fall. They got on and he had to admit, it was fun. Lots and lots of fun.

So, what was a boy to think? There was evidence proving and disproving that what was happening was a dream. Should he throw all caution-and his sanity-away in the hope this was real and believe it? Or should he remain skeptical and continue to collect more evidence to prove or disprove?

And, if he chose the latter and it turned out to be a dream, he didn't know what he would do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:hey! What's up?**

**Yes,yes...ik its very short...im very sorry..pas de flammes vous remercie.**

**Now, some announcements. I start high school on the 27****th****, so ill be a bit busy. Ill try to update as much as I can. Also, I found out this story is the 4****th**** ranked story for CM, in the category Family rated T for followers and is ranked 5****th**** or 6****th**** for reviews and 10****th**** for favorites! Thanks to everyone who has done all of these actions lol.**

**Jusqua' a` la porchaine fois! Les commentairies sont aime`s!(a` and the e in aimes are accented btw)**


	19. Chapter 19

"You better start calling more young man. If I get another call from your boss or Ms. Garcia about you being on vacation,I'll-"

"I promise Mama, I'll call you when Spencer and I get home.. Now, can you please let us go?"Derek pleaded, finally escaping his mother's clutches, and finished putting the rest of his stuff-and Spencer's new clothes, courtesy of Fran, Sara and Desiree-in the trunk of the SUV.

It was time for them to leave,and even though Derek loves his family,he was glad. He could tell that Spencer was still feeling uncomfortable around anyone but him,and yes the women were trying not to make him feel that way, but the adult could see that the boy was still overwhelmed by everything that was happening. Also, being in Chicago was just bringing back the bad memories for Derek.

He had been back to the community center, and was relieved there was now a woman there, being an assistant to the male coach, who Derek knew had been one of Buford's victims. They hadn't said anything, but both knew. He was also relieved all signs of Carl Buford had been removed. The newspaper clippings, the signs, even the lockers had been replaced and the shower area had been re-tiled and the shower heads replaced.

But, no matter what the city did, they couldn't give the dead boys their lives back, or give any of Carl Buford's victims back their innocence. Nothing would ever change that.

"Derek!"

The FBI agent was jerked out of his deep thought by his mother, who was looking very worried at him, along with his sisters and Spencer.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You looked like you were daydreaming there."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just...just memories."

Fran nodded, understanding in her eyes.

"Well, me and Spence should probably hit the road. Love you guys." Derek said, hugging his family before getting in the car and driving away.

* * *

><p>Derek pulled into the driveway into one of his most recent furnished houses one day later, a sleeping Spencer in the passenger seat and a sleeping Clooney in the back. He had dropped by his neighbor's house and picked him up, grateful that the pitbull-German Shepard mix was asleep. He didn't want Spencer to have a meltdown.<p>

Getting out, he grabbed their bags and got Clooney out of the car and set their bags down on the porch, quickly getting him into the backyard before going back for the child in the car. Who seemed to be just waking up.

Derek opened the car door. "Hey buddy. We're home."

"Hmm...?"Spencer mumbled, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"C'mon, let's get inside."Derek said, picking up the boy and took him inside.

The house was one of his nicer houses. It had three stories, with a roof and a basement, which Derek had changed into a den. On the first floor, the color scheme was a dark red and brown, with light wood floors. The rooms consisted of a living room, kitchen, dining room, game room(which would have to be updated for Spencer obviously), a bathroom, and the laundry room. The upper floors held the bedrooms, guest bedrooms,storage, Derek's study, three more bathrooms, and-what would be soon added in one of the empty rooms-a playing room for Spencer.

All in all, it had been a bit expensive, but his everyone on the team gave him some money out of their rainy day funds- Rossi giving a lot just from how much money he had- ,his entire family wired him some money, and he sold a couple of the houses he finished that he hadn't planned on living in. And even with all of that, the house had taken two to three years to be bought, remodeled, furnished, and be deemed liveable.

_'And it was all worth it.'_ Was all the adult could think when he looked down at the awed child standing in front of him.

"Hey Spence?"

"Yes Derek?" Spencer asked, turning around.

"Welcome home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:hey!**

**I'm so sorry for the late update. But, it was a busy week with school startin and everythin, but I hope yall like it! :)**

**Now, announcements: my classes, I love all of them! Sourtot mon cours de français! Madame Shamdani est si drôle! Next, I want to thank the people(if any) that read my story on review! I'm updatin the next chapter on the story as well today. Next, Glee. It will be coming back on Sept.13th! Be prepared for my rantins about that. And for Smash,which will come back in early 2013, as far as I know. Lastly, my birthday is comin up! It will be in 2 weeks and 6 days! Je ne peux attendre!**

**Shoutout:aku no tensai, thank you for that website! **

**Thanks for listenin to my announcements :)**

**S'il vous plaît examiner et de continuer à lire!**


	20. Chapter 20

The next day was the day Derek had to go back to work. Since he hadn't gotten around to getting Spencer registered into school yet, having better and more important things to do-like getting the child used to Clooney, and getting used to the big house-, so he was going to take Spencer with him, and was going to introduce him to Garcia, killing two birds in one stone.

So, he took a shower once he got up-not needing to give Spencer a bath since he had one the night before-and got dressed, pulling on his usual tight blue shirt and black pants, with his black boots. After that was taken care of, and he was finished with everything he needed to do in the bathroom, he set out to Spencer's room(which had originally been Derek's study).

Something he found out early on was that the young boy couldn't handle any kind of darkness. Once he had seen the original room that was to be his bedroom-or more specifically, which showed a beautiful view of the backyard and all of the trees-he refused to step into it. The child said that the big trees would block out the sunlight, which would cause him to lose vitamin D or C or whatever you get from the sunlight, which could set back his growth. While Derek knew this was the truth, he also quickly realizes that with the trees blocking the sun, the room was dark, even with the light on. So, Derek did the only thing he could think of-and what JJ and Hotch(whose grumpy mood had been a mix of his usual mood and the fact that he couldn't get Jack out of his mind every time he looked at Spencer)agreed to, once he called them. He switched his study and Spencer's room. Bow there were no obstacles, and Spencer was beginning to sleep a little better.

Speaking of the small boy, Derek saw that he was up again, but not watching the sunrise. No, he was flipping through what looked like Derek's now photo album-courtesy of Garcia-, while holding his new stuffed bear-courtesy of JJ and Will. The adult knocked on the door before he came in, smiling at the boy when he hastily stood up.

"Hey Buddy, you ready?"He asked, noticing Spencer had already dressed.

"Yep."

"Okay, let's go."

"Hey Derek?"The child asked as they walked down the stairs, still clutching his bear and the photo album.

"Yeah?"

"C-Can I take Simon Potter with me?"

"Of course Spence."

Spencer smiled, and waited for Derek to unlock the car, before allowing himself to be placed in the car seat. Then Derek drove the long 40 minutes to the BAU, letting his passenger play with the music. Once there, Derek took him to the one woman he knew would keep Spencer busy.

_'Lord knows that woman does that to everyone else.'_He thought as he knocked on the door.

"Come in my pretties!"

Spencer looked startled by the voice coming from within the room, and even more by what Penelope Garcia was wearing. If Derek was being truthful, he had been too when he first met her. The usually colorful woman looked even more colorful and crazy today. She was wearing a bright yellow dress with purple polka dots with matching jewelry and had her red hair down today. The technical analyst turned around from her seven computers, and noticed her special guest.

"Oh, hello there! You must be Spencer. I'm Garcia!"The eccentric lady exclaimed, smiling widely as she leaned down to Spencer's levels, who seemed to be speechless and was still clutching his bear.

"Baby Girl, give the kid some room to breathe."Derek said, concern evident in his voice.

"But Derek, he's my new friend. Aren't you Spencer?"

Spencer looked up at Derek, then at Garcia, then back to Derek. When he saw the man's nod, smiled back at the colorful woman.

"Told you so, my chocolate Adonis! Now get back to work and leave me and my new friend so we can get acquainted."

Derek knew she was right, but he made sure to kneel down and promise the boy that he was right down and the hall if he needed him, and to have fun. When he nodded, Derek smiled and ruffled the child's hair, before getting shooed out of the lair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:hey!**

**I'm so, so, SO sorry for the late school has been keepin me really busy. Hope yall like this!**

**My summary about the new Glee season:I like Marlley and Jake, don't like Tina so far, and Kurt was bein really mean and inconsiderate to Blaine in episode 3. AND I AM FREAKIN OUT FOR THURSDAY!The previews showed that Klaine might be breakin up and I love those two boys!**

**Maintenant, grâce à l'écoute de mas coups de gueule, et vient de lire ce chapitre! S'il vous plaît votre avis!**


	21. Chapter 21

Spencer watched Mrs. Garcia bustle around her room, becoming a colorful blob as his eyes unfocused. He was sitting in her spinning chair, holding his stuffed bear. He sat facing the door, the chair angled in a way that he could make a break for it if he needed to, and he could still face to Mrs. Garcia so it wouldn't be awkward. It also helped that he could see if someone came in.

"Well Spencer, do you need anything? Once my Chocolate Adonis told me that you were coming, I stocked up on apple and orange juice, regular and chocolate milk, and water. I also have some snacks if you want."She offered, giving him a small platter with an array of choices and a comforting smile.

He looked down and picked up an apple juice and a peanut&jelly sandwich. He knew he didn't have a reason to, but he still felt afraid of this bubbly woman. He know this woman wouldn't hurt him, she _couldn't_ hurt him, because he was a fast runner and would run away and find Derek.

The woman smiled and sat down in her other chair, turning to her numerous computers and beginning to work. Spencer sat there and watched her, until it was seven o'clock on the dot. When the alarm on his new watch beeped, he turned it off. Then, he pulled out his DS and began his working and grammar lessons.

The two worked in silence, save for the clacking of the keyboard and the swallowing from Spencer out of his juice box. They continued for a few minutes, until Spencer's head came up, his long brown bangs hanging in his caramel eyes.

"Someone's coming."

Sure enough, at that exact moment, a tall blonde woman came in, her blue eyes shining and a warm smile on her face. He remembered her from when Derek saved him. If he remembered correctly, her name was JJ.

"Hey Garcia. And hello there, you must be Spencer right?"She asked, kneeling down to his level.

The child nodded, keeping eye contact with her. The woman seemed nice, and she may be friends with Derek, but she refused to trust her until Derek said it was okay. He silently and sneakily moved the chair an inch closer to the door.

"Hi Spencer, I'm JJ. I see you got the bear I sent you. What did you name him?"

"Simon Potter." He whispered, holding the bear close to him.

"Wow. That's a cool name! May I hold him?"

She reached out to grab the bear, and Spencer froze. A flashback came roaring to the front of his mind.

* * *

><p><em>He was back in the Darkness. It was his first night there. He was curled up away from the door, his tiny fists bruised from banging on the doors, his throat sore from yelling. The only comfort he had was the wool blanket-he could tell it was wool because it felt heavy against his naked skin-and a small teddy bear. Which he clutched <em>_close to him, its fur already soaked in his tears._

_The door opened suddenly, the blinding light spewing forth, making him cry out. The Monster laughed cruelly, her shadow coming into the doorway. She watched as he crawled back into the corner, the blanket wrapped tightly around him. The stuffed bear's head was peeking out between the fold._

_The Monster stalked over to the child, he yellow teeth showing as she grinned like the Grinch. She crouched down to the child, her putrid stench making him gag. She snarled, grabbed the bear, and tried to take it. Spencer refused to let it go, and she glared._

"_Give it boy!"_

"_NO! He's mine!"_

_The Monster growled, and grabbed one of his arms, and squeezed. She squeezed until he cried. Squeezed until the bear fell out of his arms. Squeezed until the blanket slid off his body. Squeezed until a loud __**snap**__ rang through the room. Spencer screamed, and tenderly held his broken arm. He couldn't do anything but watch as she grabbed the bear and the blanket, leaving the room and leaving the crying boy in the Darkness._

* * *

><p>Spencer came back to the present as he felt JJ grab the bear and Mrs. Garcia put a hand on his shaking shoulder, trying to be comforting. He convulsed and went into auto pilot.<p>

"NO! You can't take him!"He screamed.

_'No! I won't let you take him away again!'_

He jumped over the arm of the chair and ran out of the room, blazing down the long hallway.

Right into Derek's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:hey!**

**I'm so so SO sorry for the late update. Drama Club has kept me at school until 6-soon be changing to 8- and High School is keeping me busy. I'm also writing an original story, that will sadly have to wait to be put on FictionPress because I left the notebook at school by accident and because of Hurricane Sandy coming in. I don't know how much longer I'll have power.**

**Now, announcements: Glee, I cried during "The Break-Up". How dare they break up Klaine! I loved those two! But, also because of that, I've recently gotten into Kurtbastian, which is Kurt and Sebastian. No flames regarding that please. Can't wait till it comes back! Criminal Minds, love the new season, like Blake, can't wait to see what's gonna happen with Spencer and the mystery female. I read somewhere that he is going to gain a romantic interest this season, so maybe it'll be her. Breaking Dawn pt. 2, I can't wait to see it! Apparently in select theaters, on November 15****th****, they are goin to show the ENTIRE Twilight Saga from 11:30 am to like midnight! My mom is going to see if she can get us tickets! :D.**

**Now, I think that's everything...wait, there's one ****more.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! :)**

**There, that's everything.**

**Maintenant, je vous remercie d'avoir écouté mes announces. S'il vous plaît examiner. Je les aime!**


	22. Chapter 22

"Whoa, whoa Spencer what's wrong?!"Derek asked, bewilderment clear on his face as he stared down at the boy, who was currently holding onto him like his life depended on it.

"S-S-She t-tried t-to t-t-t-"Spencer rushed, trying to speak through the panic racing through his body. He tried to get more breath into his lungs, but it soon turned into hyperventilation. Statistics and facts he had learned from when he was younger and had read his Father's books rushed to the front of his mind, making him feel even more light-headed. He shook from head to toe, uncontrollable shudders overtaking his body as he relived that moment over and over again.

_Over four million Americans suffer from panic attacks._

_One of the most distressing conditions a person can experience.._

_Feel like they're about to die..._

"_Spencer, buddy can you hear me?"_

The child nodded, and stared up at the adult, his eyes blank. For the agents standing, frozen at the sight, it was a horrifying sight, especially for those who had seen the boy when he came in. At that moment, he had had so much light in his eyes. But now, as they watched the FBI agent help the boy calm down, there seemed to be nothing but dark shadows.

For a few the hallway was silent, save for the child's gasps for breath, which slowly became nonexistent as he calmed. And to all of their relief, some emotion seemed to trickle back into his caramel eyes.

"Spencer?"

"Yes Derek?"

"What happened?"

He stared up at the adult, chewing his lip, before opening his mouth. Just as he was about to say something, a hand gently grabbed his shoulder. He froze, and looked up at the adult, whose face was void of anything but worry.

"Sh-She tried t-to take him aw-away!"Spencer wailed, clutching his bear close to his chest as tears filled his eyes, as if someone would just reach out and grab it.

"Who did Spencer?"Derek asked.

"H-Her."He accused, pointing at JJ, who was standing behind Garcia. All the agents stared at her.

"JJ? What happened?"One of the agents asked.

The blond woman quickly explained her side of what happened. As she talked, it became clear to everyone that the profiler had, unknowingly, sent the child into a terrifying, panic-filled flashback of an unspeakable trauma that had happened to him. After that became evident, the agents moved back to their desks, knowing they needed to get back to work, before Hotch caught them. It was surprising he hadn't noticed anything from his office.

"Derek, why don't you have Spencer stay with you for now? I think he'll feel better if he's with you."Garcia offered, giving the adult the game console Spencer had dropped in his run from her lair.

"You sure?"

The woman nodded, her facial expression explaining everything.

_'He isn't ready yet Morgan. I know you want him to be, but he's not there yet.'_

He nodded, and carried the boy to his desk, and got him started back on his learning game before starting his work again. The same question plagued him that had started after they had left Chicago.

_'Will Spencer ever be ready to let others in?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:hey!**

**I'm so so SO sorry for the late update. Once again, high school has kept me busy beyond belief. I hope yall like this chapter!**

**HAPPY BELATED THANKSGIVING'S DAY! :)**

**Announcements: My Drama Club did A Midsummer's Night Dream and it went great! I only was in one show because I managed to separate my calf muscle after the opening night. It's healed and I'm okay now. Glee:I cried during Kurt and Blaine's phone call in the last episode! I can't wait for the Christmas episode. I don't know about this Hunter guy in the Warblers, starting to like Sebastian. I hope Marley will be okay, and that the ND win! Breaking Dawn pt.2: I missed a whole day of school to go to the all day Twilight Marathon that showed at my movie theater and the entire theater was ****screaming at the end! If you've seen it, you'll understand why and NO SPOILERS b/c some people haven't seen it. For those who haven't, go see it! It's awesome! Les Misérables: I'm addicted to it and can't wait for the movie.****By the way, I've come up with a shirt design for FFN. If you want to see it, PM me.**

**Thank you for reading my very long announcements.**

**Avis sont aimés, et s'il vous plaît continuez à lire!**


	23. Chapter 23

SSA Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner watched as Agent Morgan sat his adoptive son down in a chair he had pulled from the break room, the two having just come from the agent's lunch break. He slightly glared as the boy spun around, laughing at something the man said before playing on his gaming device. For some reason, the Unit Chief felt some animosity towards the small child, and he couldn't figure out why. He know it couldn't something trivial as losing that impromptu staring contest with Spencer. Maybe it was because he reminded Aaron so much of his son, Jack, who was living with his ex-wife, Haley.

Aaron's eyes shifted over to the smiling picture he had of the three of them, a rarity. He smiled fondly at his son, who had just celebrated his 5th birthday two weeks ago. Since the team had been on a case at the time, he had missed the party and would've gotten hell for it from Haley, if not for the fact his present had gotten there in time. Now, whenever he visits-which is as often as he can-he hears the wonderful sounds of Jack laughing and the Maltese puppy yipping and barking.

Things between him and Haley had gotten easier after the divorce and Foyet's attempt to kill them, his team arriving just in time to stop him. It was then that the mother and father understood each others points. Now the two of them were back as they were before their marriage, talking about new romantic interests and what was going on in their lives. Aaron now knew that Haley was going back to school to be a nurse and was dating a fellow student named Josh-and the FBI agent may or may not have had Garcia run a background check-who was studying to be a mortician.

Thinking about the woman made him think of a conversation they had recently.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aaron, what's wrong?"<em>

_The man in question looked at the woman in confusion. "Nothing's wrong."_

"_Don't lie to me."_

"_I'm not."_

"_Yes you are. You're glaring more than usual, you haven't looked at your phone once, and you keep staring at Jack." Haley said, pushing her long blonde hair behind her ear._

"_And that's wrong?" He asked._

"_In your case, yes. Now, tell me."_

_Aaron smiled at the woman's clever profiling, before telling her about the Spencer Reid case and how close Morgan had gotten to the boy. He admitted that he had been cold to him and hadn't really explained why. He was going to continue, but cut off when he saw the pure rage in Haley's eyes._

"_Oh no, please continue. Continue telling me how you had been a first class asshole to a seven year old boy! What the hell is wrong with you Aaron Hotchner?! That poor child was probably already terrified from what happened to him, and then he had to deal with you! My god, no wonder Morgan opted to drive back. He wanted to keep Spencer away from you!" She yelled, her face red from the anger._

_Aaron was speechless. Sure, the two of them had fought before, but never had the woman spoken to him with so much venom in her voice. And with truth. What the hell had he been thinking? At the time he had told himself he hadn't wanted Morgan to get too attached to Spencer-many agents had to quit because they got too close-but in reality he had been jealous. Jealous that now Morgan would have someone to go home to and be able to keep his adoptive son when Aaron hadn't been able to keep his own. And he realized he shouldn't be jealous, because he knew the other man had most likely been feeling the same when he had been with Haley, but he had been completely helpful and civil._

"_I'm so-"_

"_It's not me you have to apologize to."_

* * *

><p>Aaron looked up from the pictures just as Morgan knocked on the door, hand-in-hand with Spencer.<p>

"Yes?" He asked, sitting up.

"I finished my work, so me and Spencer are going to split. Unless you need me for something." Morgan said, looking worried when his Unit Chief stood up.

"All right. Wait, there is something I wanted to say to the both of you. Close the door, please." Morgan began to do that, but stopped when Spencer started to shake his head, his caramel eyes wide with fright. The agents looked at each other, before shrugging and deciding it didn't matter if the door was closed or not.

Once the pair sat down, Aaron started. "I wanted to apologize to the both of you.

"What?" Morgan asked, thinking he was imagining things. What was Hotch apologizing for?

"I'm sorry for my behavior in the past case, and how I acted to you Spencer. It wasn't professional and was wrong. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

The two men turned to Spencer, who was watching Aaron closely. It seemed like the child was trying to get into his head, and the man wondered if this is how every person he had ever stared at felt.

"Is that all sir?" Spencer asked, his face expressionless.

"U-uh no. I wanted to know if you were alright. I heard some screaming earlier and though it might have been you. I had some business to take care of, so I couldn't check."

"Yeah he's alright. Just a little misunderstanding between him and J.J., but everything's cool now. Right Spence?"

"Yeah!" He responded excitingly.

"That's great. Aaron grinned, genuinely happy to see the little boy was adjusting well. "Now you guys get home and I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:hey!**

**HAPPY BELATED HOLIDAYS AND NEW YEAR!**

**Now, how have yall been? I've been great. Got a lot for Christmas, and now can't wait till Spring Break! :D**

**No announcements for now. Just saying I have a FictionPress under my real name, PM me and I'll tell you. **

**Also, yes I know Haley died in the show, but I decided she didn't for this story, so no flames.**

**S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît votre avis! Sérieusement, je les aime!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Dear Readers,**

**First off, sorry for getting yall's hopes up for a new chapter. Believe me, I've been there.**

**Now, THIS IS IMPORTANT! so, don't just click the back button.**

**This story itself is done, but there will be an epilogue of some sorts, most likely a one shot. It'll take place about five years after the events in Saved from the Darkness, and show how Spencer has adapted to everythin. I can't promise when it'll come out, but IT WILL BE ONLINE EVENTUALLY lol.**

**Thank you for everythin, for makin this story the 4th listed on Criminal Minds fanfiction for this genre sorted by reviews, 9th sorted by favorites, and 4th for follows! I love every single one of you and hope you continue to read my stories.**

**Avec tout mon amour et de l'espoir que vous ne me détestez pas,**

**Madame Lapin =^w^=**


End file.
